Lethal
by Awakenedwolf
Summary: What happens when Tasha Ozera was never found guilty of Queen Tatiana murder? Rose and Dimitri are Wanted assassins, Lissa is in hiding and Tasha has just become the new Queen. Things are spiralling down for the Moroi and Dhampir. But what happens when Rose loses her memory, will she be able to tell the moroi she is innocent? R&R, set around the last book.
1. Introduction

**Hi Guys, even though I am writing two other stories this idea came to me. Much will be explained, set around the Last book, Tasha was never found guilty, things are spiralling read to find out more.**

 **Introduction**

I am lost, I don't know where I am the streets are empty and the sky is pitch black dark, I'm shivering in the cold and I am barefooted. I can't remember my name and how I got here, all I can see is the road and trees, there is many trees. I'm in black jean's which are now torn in all sorts of places, and my black tank is soaking in blood, I am unsure if its mine or someone elses.

I am holding a silver dagger in my hand, and I feel like if I let it go, I am letting go of myself. I keep walking and that's when I see lights, coming towards me, I feel like I am unable to move out the way, the cars going to hit me if I don't move, but I just freeze, closing my eyes I'm waiting for the impact, but it doesn't come, all I hear is the screeching of tyres and doors opening and closing, but my eyes remained close.

"Rosa" I hear a voice, Rosa, that must be my name, I then feel arms pull me up from the ground, and I open my eyes, and faced with a goddess, his dark long hair is tied up behind, he has a strong jawbone, and broad shoulders, he is strong and can hold his own, he also feels familiar, I get a flashback

 _He's stroking my hair, and planting kisses all over my neck, I giggle "Dimitri" I squeal, we are rugged in bed, just finished making love, I'm ready to pounce on him again._

 _Then he looks serious, "Rosa, they're going to come keep coming after us you know that" I nod and bite my lip._

 _"We are guilty, for the murder though, just not who they think" I whisper._

I'm am then brought back to reality and I whisper his name "Dimitri".

"Shh Rosa, your safe now"

Then everything goes dark.

 **Quick Induction, but I will be writing the first chatper today and it will be up tomorrow. please review and thank you for reading x**


	2. 365 days ago

**One Year Ago (365 days ago)**

 **Rose POV**

The plan was meant to work, we were meant to reveal that Tasha Ozeara was Queen Tatiana's murder but it back fired, somehow there was footage of me entering Queen Tatiana's room at the exact time she was murdered, also showing Dimitri he was there aswell outside the door, someone clearly had edited the video footage to get it like that, something that was out of my hands.

Dimitri had only just came back as Dhampir, after being strigoi for a few months and now was healed because of Lissa, but now we were caught (again) and getting sent to the worst prison. Beacon Prison, out in the middle of no where, the hardest place to escape, in a very harsh enivornment I knew we were screwed.

All hope for Lissa being Queen was now out of the window, as they found out she was the one to help me escape the first time, she was also being questioned as a suspect, but she luckily had a alibi. Tasha's nephew Christian who now loathed her was the alibi.

People were praising Tasha and now she was in line for the throne, something that could completely destroy the system.

With me and Dimitri out of the picture, things would go her way we wouldn't be able to do anything behind bars, Tasha wanted the Moroi to suffer, she believed they didn't deserve this high life, she wanted them to fight, but she wasn't telling them that, she was telling them what they wanted to hear but as soon as she was crowned Queen that would all change.

Me and Dimitri were currently in a well armed van, two guards in the front and two guards in the back, they didn't trust us they called us assains but I kind of liked it. I wish I could still tap into Lissa but when she brought Dimitri back from the strigoi life, she used so much of her Spirit, that our bond broke.

Our mouths had duck tape so we couldn't talk, I think they may have taken it too far with securing us but that Tashas order. I was just in my thoughts until I heard the car come to screech, our ears at least were not covered thank god.

"What's Happening" yelled one the guards.

"We've seemed to hit a deer" Called one of them from the front.

The two guards in the back looked at each other, "They can't escape" and hopped out of the van, I immediately turned my head to Dimitri, but he shook his head, his way of saying there would be no way escaping.

The next thing we know, Christian hops into the back and we're speeding off, I can hear the Guards chasing and yelling but then we're far away and its just silence.

I glare at Chrisitan, until he realizes why I am glaring, "Oh right" he says ripping off the duck tape.

"Ow" I screech

"Toughen up princess" That earns him another glare, he takes off Dimitris duck tape aswell, but nicer than he did mine, typical asshole.

"So wanna explain whata going Christina?" I say using his nickname I gave to him, he rolls his eyes.

"I save your butt and your still using that name, typical Rose" He then continues, "We decided we couldn't let your asses going to Prison without us fighting at least and put my aunt where she belongs" He says.

"Who's we?" Dimitri asks, of course having to know every detail.

"Adrian, Eddie and myself" I'm surprised to learn Adrian is with us, I thought he may have believed the footage, but I was wrong.

"Don't look surprised Hathaway, Adrian knows your innocence, even though you didn't get along with her, you wouldn't have done it, you believed in her cause" Christian says.

"Where's Lissa?" I finally ask.

Theres silent for abit, Chrisitian seems in thought for once trying to figure out what to say " Shit went down, when you guy's were taken away, some wanted Lissa banished from the royal line for being acquainted to you, she was getting threats to kill her and Jill, so they've both gone into hiding, she wanted to come but it's best if Lissa stays out of this" I nodded and agreed, she risked herself last time when I was in hiding, I wouldn't let her do it again.

"Is anyone with her" Dimitri asks, being the good Guardian he is.

Christian nods "She's with Mia and one of the Novice Guards Lucinda" , even though we only had met Lucinda a few times, I knew to trust her, she know's we were innocent but she was only new to this whole thing.

Finally what seemed like hours, we finally made a stop, "We need to change cars, they will know by now that someone has helped you escape and when they go looking for us they will know who helped" Christian says.

Eddie greets us when opens the van, and I give him a hug, then I see Adrian "Adrian, I want to thankyou" he nods, "its okay little dhampir, I'll always help you and Dimitri" I'm quite taken aback, is this even Adrian Ivashkov? I just look at Dimitri and give him this weird look, he just laughs.

We walk over to a black SUV and I'm surprised to see who it is. "Sydney what are you doing here?" I ask, I swear its just a weird dream, I'm having, but its not I pinch myself.

She smiles, "I still owe you remember" and with that we all hop into the car, I sit with Dimitri and rest my head onto his shoulder, " Do have anyone on the inside?" Dimitri asks Eddie, he's so- so Warrior like, but that turns me on.

"Ambrose has decided to be our eyes and ears" Eddie replies, they seemed to have planned this thouroughly.

"I'm quite proud of you guys, but that's the only time I'm going to compliment you especially Christian" I say with a smirk.

Christian again rolls his eyes, I don't see it but I just know him.

"So where now?" I ask, we were probably the most wanted criminals, the perfect place to hide would be anywhere but here.

"I hope you've all practised your Chinese, cause that's where we're going" Sydney says, China, how interesting it's defiantly the last place I would think of but with all their brains combined it was the perfect place to hide, until we came up with a plan.

"And how are we getting there?" Dimitri asks.

"I've pulled some strings, and have got us a private jet but not under my name, so they won't be able to trace" Adrian says confidently.

"This time they are going to be more onto us than they were the first time you escaped, but we can pull this off if we're smart" Eddie tells us, I agree. We were going to be on every front page of the Moroi newspaper more Guards were going to be onto us, I just hope Lissa was okay, but I had a feeling she would be safe, it was best for her and Christian to be separate for now.

We were now on the Jet, Adrian gave us charms to disguise our appearances just a little, for precaution and with that we were in the air on our way to China, from here things were going to be interesting , especially with this lot.

 **There you go, first chapter done. Don't worry now if your questions haven't been answered, they will be answered in the next chapters. PLease review and if there is any questions that you think need answering asap and you can't wait I may be able to put it the next chapter. thank you x**


	3. 344 days ago

**Hey Guys Next chapter is up,And the Next chapter will be uploaded next sunday or a few days after. Please note this is not like the books and things about the characters may be altered and what not.**

 **hope you enjoy and please review, many thanks.**

 **344 Days ago**

 **Rose POV**

We were in a small town called Tianducheng, two hours west of Shenghai, Tianducheng had a small version of the Eiffel tower, which was weird to look at it. China was Sydney and Adrians choice, one being that Sydney had mission, and two China wouldn't be the obvious choice as this place has daunting memories of the worst strigoi attack in history, but that was many years ago. Some people think its cursed, so that made it better for us. Once we had arrived Sydney had to live us, as she had a mission in the east of Shenghai, but told us this wouldn't be the last we'd be seeing her, she would try living a double life, though I knew she was capable of that.

In the end we decided Eddie shouldn't come with us we needed another insider and someone to also keep us up to date with Lissa, he was our best candidate as he was good at making people believe him. So we had two contacts, the more the better.

It was 7am, and the morning was fresh and I was eating a big breakfast fit for a king, that Dimitri had cooked us, we were all sitting around the small glass table that could barely sit 4, so Eddie normally just sat at the kitchen counter. I was licking my plate when Adrian rushes in.

"It's confirmed, Tasha is the new Queen, Ambrose just called to confirm" He looks angry, yet he could break down any minute. "Was she even next in line?" asks Adrian, mainly focusing on Chrisitian.

"Unfortunately she is, the members above her aren't fit to run, and even if she wasn't she would still found a way, she's pretty powerful" Chrisitan looked disgusted speaking ,of his aunt.

"Well this isn't the news I wanted to her" I say, now feeling I wanted to vomit my glorious breakfast I just had. Dimitri came over to me and started rubbing my shoulders, I was ready to just cuddle in his arms and forget everything.

"And that isn't it" Adrian drags on, "Ambrose has said they have spread word around the globe looking for you two, that means we need to stay real low" I sighed, that meant staying inside for god knows long, even though the place was 'cursed' that wouldn't stop the Dhampir from looking for us, until we got the all clear then we had to stay in doors.

"We should go underground for abit" Dimitri says, confidently, I look at him stupidly.

"Are you fucking serious?" The thought of living with rats in the sewars doesn't sound the best to me.

He laughs, of course he laughs, he probably doesn't literally mean living the sewars with the rats.

"Oh rosa, you never fail to make me laugh, but I mean in a underground bungalow or something, I'm sure we can get someone to help" he says and looks directly at Adrian who was the one to get us the jet.

"I'm sure that can be arranged" Adrian replies, he sounds certain, almost too certain.

"So who is your contact Adrian?" I ask with a smirk on my face.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know little Dhampir" He says back with a smirk, and walk's off to negotiate our new accommodation, I get up to go to ears drop but Dimitri still has his hands on me and shoves me gently back now.

"In time Rosa, In time" He says and I know he's right, I just have to be paitent.

15 hours later

In the short few hours, we had left our small place in China and hopped onto the jet, Adrians contact had manage to get us a underground bungalow, but it was a risky move, as it was located back in the U.S. Though with Eddie leaking some info to other Guardians, who then passed the message that we had be sighted catching a flight to the UK, we had abit of time to kill, which we needed.

Sydney couldn't come back with us, as it would be suspicious but would get in contact with us when she was back in the US.

By the time we got to the US it was day time, I was exhausted from the 14 hour flight, but we still needed to keep moving. Even though the Moroi couldn't be out it in the sunlight, that didn't stop the Dhampir from being able to keep looking for us.

Once the plane landed, we got off with Adrian masking us just for precaution, we arrived to a black Mercedes.

"Your contact must be rolling in it' I said to Adrian, all I received was a laugh, I had my suspicions on who the contact was, one being my father.

We hopped in and headed off to our Bungalow which was in New York, which you can now see is very risky, and made our journey. Once we had arrived, Adrian led us down a sceluded alley and then opened a sewar lid, I was waiting for a teenage mutant ninga turtle to pop, and I got the urge to say something stupid, so in typical Rose fashion I did.

"Leonardo are you there?" I yell, down the sewage pipe, I get an eyeroll from Christian, a sarcastic laugh from Adrian and a big goofy grin from Dimitri, which made me gush.

We then made our way down the sewage ladder, and I was beginning to think we would really be living with rats and the disgusting smell.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Christian said, having the same thoughts as me.

"I'm sure" Adrian replied, I hated it when he sounded so confident.

Once we made it down the ladder, we came to a door that said 'staff only', Adrian opened the door with a key, which I had seen the driver give him and we followed him in, it turned out to be a cleaning cupboard, but behind was a secret door which you could only find if you really looked, Adrian used the same key to open it .

Once the secret door was opened, there was an elevator, whoever created this was either a pure genius or a pure physco path. We entered the elevator and went down, I could feel the air getting colder, so I snuggled closer to Dimtri, seeing Christian out of the corner of my eye seeming a little bit jealous.

What seemed like foerver we finally stopped, the Elevator doors opened and we came face to face with Adrians contact or should I say contacts, and I was surprised.

Not by the fact that my father Abe was their as he had helped me before and who I guessed anyway, but I was not expecting my mother the almighty guardian Janine Hathaway was standing right next to him with an almost smugish look.

"Well ain't this a surprise" I blurted out.


	4. 338 days ago

**Hello, you can thank stardreamer2608 for the fast update, if you review ill update faster. Twists are coming, not in this chapter but keep a look out, and just remember some things, they will make sense in the next few chapters coming up. thanks for the reviews and all for fav/ following.**

 **338 Days ago**

7 days, that's how long I had been in the underground bungalow and it was already torture. It was quite a large room, but that what it was, just a gigantic room. the only other room it had was a bathroom, with a luxuary bath and shower (good old dad). I had learned that my father owned this bungalow in case he was ever wanted for whatever he did, but that time hadn't come yet and he was glad to help. I was surprised to learn that my mother believed me, and that I hadn't done that, though she was on strict orders to find me, she just lied which wasn't like her, but when she believed someone was innocent or it was the right, she would stand her ground and do what she thought was best, that being one the reasons she was one of the best gaurdians.

They didn't stay long, just feeling us in, and giving numbers if we needed to call, Abe had a housekeeper come once a week to deliver what ever we needed, and also feeding the two moroi who needed blood, but all I really wanted was the fresh air, but until the mad hunting was done we had to keep low.

"You know if we don't want to keep living like this, we can get rid of the problem" Adrian said, he was relaxing on the couch feet dangling, over the arms.

"And what may that be,huh?"" Christian said grumpily,he was getting agitated and irritable, I think he needed Lissa.

Adrian leaned up from the couch, and made a slice gesture around the neck, and pointed to me, I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah real funny" I said, while throwing a pillow at his head. It was beginning to become intense, and I was running out of solutions, until Adrians joking killing gesture gave me an idea, a very very bad idea.

"Uh-oh, I know that face" Dimitri said, he was currently sitting at the dining table, working out a puzzle, he had been working on since we arrived here, he was very good at distracting himself when he needed. He was now looking at me.

"I have a very bad idea" I said.

"And what is that" Christian said, he now had a sparkle in his eyes, like my bad idea had a meaning to his glorious life.

"It means another murder"

"Okay yup defiantly bad plan" Adrian grumbled.

"If Tasha Ozeara is going to a problem, then we must rid the problem like she did with me and Dimitri, she would have eventually killed us, heck she probably still will" I said, I could see their emotions, except Dimitri he always had a poker face. Before I could get an answer the nokia brick phone we had started to go off, with its stupid lame ringtone. Man I really missed modern technology.

Dimitri answered it immediately, it had to be Eddie or Ambrose with news. There wasn't much talking from Dimitris side, just a lot of "oh's" and "I see", then he hung up. As I said he was very good at poker face, but this time he looked abit concerned, I wasn't confident.

I got up from my position and walked over to him, and laid a hand on his shoulder, "What is it Dimitri?" Adrian and Christian had also moved from their positions and came over to where Dimitri was, ready for anything.

"Tasha has already made bizzare orders, starting with letting the Lazar family out of the mental home, shes basically stated that her and Reed are dating" He starts off, well I was not expecting that, when he says Lazar family, he means Avery and Reed and their Guardian Simon.

" secondly, anyone that is helping us will be sent to prison or worse, executed, she is also sending moroi out without protection, making them fight with out training, as she has ordered every Guardian after us" He pauses

" but she doesn't care about the morois safety she believe they are capable of looking after themselves, but five moroi have already been killed by the Strigoi" I get angered, yes I agree that Moroi are capable of looking after themselves, but with the right training and they still need us.

"Are the moroi agreeing to this?" Adrian asks angrily.

"It's divided, but people are becoming scared of her, she has already given strict laws, and its not looking for" Dimitri answers, "she's also making a new system for the young generation, something that humans do, she's making a military army, and I can tell you most families are not happy with this, she's making it compulsoray"

"Who the hell is she going into war with?" I ask baffled.

"With us in the open, she's becoming aware that we won't back down and may start something, also she wants control of everything, but if we want to get rid of her I would say now is our best chance as she would expect us to stay hidden and not make a move so early, most of Guards are away anyway" Dimitri replies.

I have an evil grin coming on my face, "So you agree then?, to my evil plan?"

"Unfortunately I do" and so does Chrisitan and Adrian.

We sit around the table for hours discussing are best options, and who to involve, we were not sure on involving Lissa or not, due to the fact she was meant to be Queen, it could slim her chances even more than now.

I was thinking how odd that Reed was so quickly involved with Tasha, I didn't even know they knew each other but it was something I couldn't focus on right now, our main focus was getting to the Royal head quarters.

As far as I knew things were in jeopardy for the moroi, and we needed this drama over, Tasha was never fit for the role, she wanted power and she wanted things her way, she was greedy and didn't care about anyone but herself.

So after 5 hours of pure focus, we had our plan, we were ready to make Assassins a thing, we were ready to be Lethal.

We were ready to kill Tasha Ozera.


	5. 323 days ago

**323 Days ago**

It had been 21 days since I had the fresh air on my face, I wanted to kiss it, hug it with all my glory, but I couldn't focus on it. The only thing I was allowed to focus on was killing Tasha Ozera.

We had to wait a bit after finalising the plan, we needed everyone we trusted on board to make sure they knew what they were doing, and we had to be smart we were going into dangerous territory.

The plan like every other plan was very risky, things could defiantly go wrong, things we wouldn't be able to control if they did go wrong, we had one go and we had to get this right. We had kept Lissa in the dark, she did not need to be apart of this.

The plan involved my mom, which could ruin her reputation as Guardian, but my mother wanted to see me free, she wanted to see me have a life and be the Guardian I should have been.

We had to get Tasha at her vulnerable state, so we had Eddie watch us for her, he said just before dinner time would be our best chance, as that's when she would be in her office doing something, he wasn't sure what, but she always went in with only Reed, but he wasn't a problem.

The plan was for tonight, searches for me and Dimitri were at peak, and more laws and rules were coming from the Queen, she was getting desperate to find us and people were becoming aware of the Queens real plans.

I was in black sedan with my mother and Eddie who was driving, The others of were on the outskirts of the royal building and in waiting if anything happened, they had radios and so did we, Ambrose was lucky enough to get them for us. I had black rags around my wrist and in my mouth, we had to make it look like I was truly captured but easy for me to escape out of.

We came to the gates, where there were two guards, normally there would be four or even six, but with Tasha spreading patrol around the world for us, we were expecting it.

One comes over to the car he has, short dirty blonde hair, a weak jawline but with a narrow nose and brown eyes, he wasn't attractive but their was something about him.

He glanced inside the car and his eyes nearly dropped out when he saw me.

"Stay calm, she has turned herself in, please don't alarm anyone, we do this calm and gracefully, I've already alerted the queen" My mother said calmly, she could have been an actor. The other Guard had come also when my mother started talking.

They nod, they would do anything my mother said, they seemed young and you could see awe when they saw her, the other guy who had dark hair and blue eyes, glared at me, I just turned away.

"Of course, go right in " The blonde one said, and the gates opened.

Once Eddie drove in, we got as close as we could get to the Queens head qaurters, this is where me and my mother would depart Eddie, but he was going to be close in range if we needed him.

"One more thing Hathaway" He grinned, and reached into the glove box and received something I had missed having. The silver stake.

I nearly cried of joy, "Thank you Eddie" I want to hug him, but we needed to get this over and done with.

"Okay lets go Rose, It's almost time for people to get up" She was right, even though it was day light it as nearing sunset and the moroi would be up and this would not be good for us.

We walked through two big wooden doors, my mom slightly holding my arms, to make it look like I was secure, no one was around, except for one guard. Mikhail. But he knew the plan he purposely put himself on the night shift to guard the queens head quarters, he just paced pretending to not see us.

We got to another set of the doors, that opened up to a staircase, we walked upstairs that proceeded to a hall way, and at the very end was the Queens office, with another large set of wooden doors with Queens crescent we opened it, and inside their was the Queen herself, just staring at the big glass windows, she spun quickly, which made her appearance look off, like it was robotic in a way.

At first she was surprised then composed herself quickly.

"Well isn-t-t th-is a-a sur-prise" She stuttered, she seemed very off like she wasn't Tasha at all. I grinned.

We were now close, easily a feet away grabbing the rag off my face, grabbing the Stake from my back pocket and that's when I lunged , startling her, she dropped to the ground trying to wrestle me but I was stronger, I had her pinned down and my mother was next to me just in case she tried to run or break free, I had the perfect aim, I was nervous I hadn't killed a moroi before, we were meant to protect them but when they threatned you and everyone you loved you had no choice.

I lifted my dagger, and then stabbed her straight in the heart, screams echoed but my mother covered her mouth so we wouldn't get attention.

I was relieved, but then she started to shake, and what was once Tasha Ozera was now Avery Lazar, blood spilling everywhere.

I was played.

It had all made sense now , everything made sense, Avery was a puppet and Tasha was pulling the strings once again.

I just stood there shocked, not capable of moving, then the Alarms echoed. Tasha had to be watching from the camera inside this room and my mom urged me to run.

"RUN ROSE RUN" she screamed, and so I ran once again, tears streaming down my eyes, things went wrong.

I ran until I got to fence, I climbed over it and made it to the others, where they said they would be.

I was running nearly in hysterics "RUN" I screamed, "WE HAVE TO RUN" we ran until we got to one of our hide away cars, and I was anxious for my mom and Eddies future.

"What happened Rose" Chrisitan nearly shouted. I was still processing everything that happened, I didn't realise I blanked out for a while.

"Rosa, what happened" Dimtri said stroking' my face.

"We were played, we were played real good" I whispered.

 **Well Hope I didn't make anyone punch their screen. Hope you enjoyed it, I'm so excited for whats to come, please R &R, may be MIA this week, due to going on a holiday xx**


	6. 321 days ago

**Hey guys, sorry for the delayed chapter update have been really busy with work and studies, please note that there may only be fortnightly updates, Ill try weekly but no promises and please review x**

 **321 days ago**

 **Tasha POV**

 _They didn't know I had foresight, they didn't know I had the girl who was connected to Adrian, they weren't aware that Adrian had been shadowkissed to Jill, they didn't have this knowledge, I was winning and I was going to win._

 **Rose POV**

"Your on the front page again" Adrian says, handing me a newspaper, it screams, **'ASSASSINS STRIKE AGAIN'** , with a photo of me and Dimitri enlarged on it, even though Dimitri had nothing to do with it this time.

I look away from the newspaper and down to the floor, it didn't say who was murderd just that someone was. We were back at the bungalow, but we had to get out as soon as we could, it was getting harder for us and everyone we loved, they had caught my mother and was questioning Eddie and his involvement. We had taken precautions about everything but the stupid damn cameras, but how did she know?

"How did she know? How did she know to use Avery?" I said in frustration, I was biting my nails, I had no answers and it was driving me insane.

I could see Dimitri deep in thought, he hadn't spoken much since the failed attack. I walked over to him and placed my hands on his shoulders, "What are you thinking?" I whisper in his ear.

He doesn't answer straight, " Jill" is all he says.

"What do you mean Jill?" Adrian asks, he seems worried, which raises an eyebrow.

I don't say anything, as I am confused as to why Jill has anything to do with this.

"Have we heard from Lissa lately? I mean Jill was meant to be with her correct?" Dimitri says.

Christian nods, " She was, but last week she went to her moms, something about her wanting to be by her side" He says. Which seems odd as they should be hiding.

Dimitri's face doesn't look promising, "Adrian that time Jill got shot did she die?" He was onto something, something big, something that was still confusing me.

" Well I-I dont think so?" Adrian asked, he was doubting himself, were we on to something?.

"Are you saying that, Adrian accidentally saved Jill, and she's been shadow kissed to him this whole time" I'm about to scream, if this is true.

"But wouldn't you have felt it?" Christian asks.

"My emotions were everywhere that day, I could have done it and not really thought about, Jill never said anything." Adrian looks like he needed a drink or ten. I could imagine how felt, even though I was locked away that day, I still got the news and I was nearly in tears, Jill had been shot by a moroi who didn't want Lissa queen and was opposing for Tasha to be queen, but luckily they didn't get away with it.

I gasp, " That would make sense, she hadn't found us here because she only got to Jill a week ago, meaning how did she work out?" I say, knowing deep down that this horribly right.

Dimitri sighs, " If its true, then we are going to have do this without Adrian, just to be safe, Christian, I think you should go too, things are going to become worse, and you should go be with Lissa" he says, like the true guardian he is.

I could have choked, when they both obeyed him. Adrian said he would get to the bottom of this, and find any information he could to help us, and that Christian would tell us if our theory was correct, they both left and we also decided to leave just in case if our theory was true and Jill was tortured to tell Tasha where she was.

We decided to go to another place of fathers, which was off the grid, we got into one of the cars and just drove, we let down our guard a bit but we had hope we would get there without any interruptions.

Once at the little cottage, we get out the car and start kissing, we dont even care where we are, but we need this we haven't done anything in a week, I want him and he wants me. We barge through the door, lips still locked and find the nearest comfortable bed, which happens to be a single bed in the first room.

he pushes me onto the bed, and rips off my thin cotton shirt with his teeth, and starts kissing my neck down to my breast, I give a small moan, I rip off his shirt and then I know it we are both stark naked.

Then we make hot steamy love, we make love until the sun comes up, like we hadn't done it before.

 **A few minutes later**

he is stroking my hair and planting kisses all over my neck, I giggle " Dimitri" I squeal we are rugged in bed, just finished making love, I'm ready to pounce on him again.

Then he looks serious, "Rosa, they're going to keep coming after us you know that" I nod and bite my lip. buzz kill dimitri.

"We are guilty of murder, Just not who they think" I whisper.

" They probably know by now it was Avery Lazar murdered" he breathes in my ear. I just want to stay like this forever, never move just be in the arms of my beloved god.

We stay picture perfect still embraced in eachothers arm until, one our emergency phone starts ringing.

"I better get that" I grumble, and move out his warm embrace and over to my Jeans that were sprawled on the floor, the Name flashing on my screen was Lissa, I kind of was expecting Adrian, but this didn't surprise.

"Princess" I murmur, " What can I help you with?"

"ARE YOU INSANE" she screams " Doing that plan, without even telling me?" she sounds hurt, I feel a little bit guilty, but hardly.

"We need to keep you safe Lissa" I say.

"Well maybe, you should let me keep you safe Rose" she says with concern in her voice.

"I called anyway to let you know, that the rumour of Jill is true" I sigh, fear building up in me.

"How so?" Is all I can manage.

Lissa goes on to tell me, how Christian told her everything, and how she immeidatly rang up Jills mom, who claimed she never messaged Jill to come back home, then they asked Ambrose to let the Queen know that rumours were circulating she had kidnapped Jill, which strangley enough Jill was reunited with her mom, with everything away from the tabloids.

" Rose one more thing" Lissa said, she sounded choked up.

"Go on Lissa, its okay" I said fear pitting in my stomach.

"T-They have your mother" she stumbled, " and they are going to kill her, if you don't hand yourself in" she whispered the last part.

"Shit" was my first words, " How much time do I have?" I asked frantically, this was the last thing I wanted to hear.

"You have 24 hours Rose, we will help you, we can try and get your mother out" Lissa said, I know she was trying to help but I knew what I needed to do, I had to stop running.

" Not this time Lissa, Not this time" We hung up and I knew Dimitri heard the whole conversation, we embraced for a while, but had to get back to where everything started, we got back in the car and drove back to the royal court where I surely would truly be dead in next 48 hours.

But I had to help my mom, I wouldn't let her die, not when I could stop it.

 **hope you liked it xx**


	7. 320 days ago

**Hey Readers**

 **I am so sorry about the massive delay please dont run away yet, I am wanting to update regulary just been really busy with work and my course, and I love this story so I want to finish it, so thankyou so much for reading xo**

 **320 days ago**

 **Dimitri POV**

I didn't agree with my Rosa's plan, she knows I wouldn't have but I knew she had to do this, she wouldn't spare the lives of her mother or anyone else close to her heart. I also wanted to hand myself in, so we could be in this together, though she presueaded me on why I shouldn't and that I would be better off in hiding again and trying to help as much as I could on the outside.

We had arrived in the forest on the outskirts of the royal court, this is where Adrian would be meeting us, we had decided to get him on the good side of Tasha, which would mean he would be bringing Rose in, even though she was surrendering herself.

"Rose, we can turn around now, try and find another way to help your mom" I said, but I knew it was wasted breath, once Rose had her mind set on something, she wouldn't change her mind not now or ever.

She cusped my face, and looked at me with love and sadness, "You know I have to do this" she said, I leaned in and touched her lips with mine, our kiss had fire in it, but more fiery than usual.

The kiss could of lasted forever in our case, but sadly it had to end and time kept going.

"It's time" Rose said, I could hear her choking up, we didn't know how long it would be until we would see each other again and the thought of that put knots im stomach. I was a fierce guardian but when it came to Rose I was a soft teddy bear.

We kissed one more time, before Adrian came to take Rose to her death wish.

"I love you" she said one more time.

"I love you too Rosa" and then they disappeared from my sight.

 **Adrian POV  
**

Before we got to the main door of Tashas room, I cuffed Roses hands, on her orders. I sighed.

"Spit it out Adrian" Rose said, she sounded tired not the Rose I was used to.

"I just want to know we're doing the right thing" I sighed

"I hope we are" she whispered, sounding defeated.

I got an emotion of anger, I hated seeing the people I loved down and defeated and I wanted to do everything in my power to bring Tasha down.

"Rose" I said sternly, " We will win this" she gave a weak nod.

We became quiet and I knocked on the door.

After the attack Rose made, I was surprised Tasha didn't have more Guards around.

"Come in" said the venomous voice of Tasha Ozera.

I opened the door and there was Tasha Ozera standing in a royal blue suit, sipping on a glass of champange, she didn't look surprised.

"Well, well its about time you showed up" Tasha said with a smirk on her face.

"H-how-?" Rose began stuttering but, Tasha cut her off, she looked defeated.

"I just know you Rose, you would have eventually come to defeat, with that stunt you pulled, your never going to be innocent now"she paused, "I mean abit surprised the god of a guard isn't here, but I have plans for you" she said smugly, I wanted to lunge at her, and rip her head off, but I knew that it would defiantly not help with the situation.

"And as for you Mr Ivashkov, thankyou for your help, finally getting to see your Aunts murderer put away" I glared and was about to pounce, but Rose coughed and I could see her shaking her head.

Tasha didn't waste time "Guards, please escort Mr Ivashkov out, and take Miss Hathaway to our prison, and make sure two guards are on at all times" Tasha ordered, I didn't have time to say goodbye, I had a quick glance at Rose who looked so sad but , I was already being escorted out by a strong burly guard that I didn't know, I had a quick glance back to Tasha's room but Rose was already gone.

I was escorted out of the royal grounds as I was no longer welcomed here, and now could only come here by invitation only, I wasn't surprised. I made my way to the car and then headed back to Dimitri who was back at the bungalow.

Once I arrived at the bungalow, there were a few more people than I had expected. Dimitri was pacing up and down, while Lissa, Christian and Eddie were sitting around the dining table with paper everywhere coming up with plans, and then there was Sydney who I didn't expect, in the corner on speaking harshly on the phone.

"Oh Adrian" Lissa gasped when she saw me, and ran up for a hug, wasn't the usual 'hello' but this was different circumstances, "Where did they take her?" she asked eventually .

"Royal Prison, and don't expect to be allowed entry, its invitation only now" I said tiredly. Lissa noticed it straight away, and forced me to the bed.

"Sleep now Adrian, we will worry about this tomorrow" she ordered, normally I'd hate someone mothering me but I followed her orders, and closed my eyes, and fell asleep to sound of Dimitri still pacing and the panicked voices from the others, with the imprinted picture of Rose defeated face.

 **hope you liked it, please Review x**


	8. 300 days ago

**Hey sorry for a very long update, here it is, hopefully i can get some reviews so I can start working on the next chapter, so much more to come. xx**

300 Days ago

Dimitri POV

It's been 20 days since my Rosa handed herself in.

For 20 days everything has been silent, no news from the court, no massive tabloid headings about assassins or Rose, everything is like the calm before the storm, Tasha is brewing something and we have no idea what.

She has made it, so no one can come in or out of the court, she has black listed peoples names, so if they are seen in the community they will be sent to beacon prison, and most of those names are the people I have been sharing this Bunker with for the last few weeks.

Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Jill to name a few are the ones who have been black listed, though Eddie and Ambrose had seem to just scrape by without their names getting on the list. Even the renowned guardian Janeene Hathaway was black listed though was somewhere else rather than here in the bunker our new home. Sydney was in and out but tried to keep low key, so no one would bother her, so we only saw her once a week for two hours.

We were all sitting on the cold marble ground of the bunker, pillows and cushions from the sofas were laid on the floor so we could all sleep and be comfortable on the ground.

"We need to do something" Lissa said tiredly, I dont think many of us had slept well.

"We can't" I said defeated,"It's too dangerous now princess"

"Dimitri...not you too...dont give up" Lissa said, looking into my eyes I could see water starting to brim her eyes, making them glassy.

I shook my head, "I dont want to give up, princess...not for my Rosa...but this is a very tricky situation and we can't just do it, we need to plan and we need time." I sighed heavily.

Time, our best and worst friend. I wanted to just barge to the court, and grab my Rosa, and have her safe in my arms again, but I knew that wasn't possible, Tasha had become very powerful in a matter of months and was well guarded.

We had underestimated her very much.

After the ordeal we made sure Jill was with us every second of the day, we were teaching her to fight, and use her power, when needed, she was becoming stronger each day passing.

"He's right" Christian said quietly agreeing with me for once, "As much as we want to run in and grab rose, we cant we are all mostly black listed, and you know wheres that gonna get us, so no we cant... we need to lie low for a few months"

"BUT SHE COULD DIE" Lissa shrieked, then balling into tears, christian embraced her into his arms trying to soothe her.

"Rose isn't going to die" Sydney said, walking in at the right time. It wasn't her day to come in today but she must have news.

"Explain Syd" Adrian said, looking at her with awe. those two had gotten very close these past months.

"I was asked to go to court with a few others, to discuss some type of prototype injection which they're calling 'Lethal', from my understanding they are wanting to inject some dhampirs to strengthen and make them stronger than strigoi." she paused, "This is something the alchemist would never agree to but, Tasha is very convincing and has managed to say she will only be using it on one person...and that person happens to be Rose" sydney said," And the reason I know that, is because I over heard their conversation with Tasha, they wouldn't let me in, as I have had history with Rose. They only asked me to come so I could let them know her weakness..." Sydney said.

There was silence for a few minutes.

"So what your saying is, instead of killing Rose, shes just going to turn her into a more powerful dhampire?" Jill piped up, "Thats not too bad right? We all turned back to sydney.

"Its definitely better than her death...but I should warn you, what they are going to give her is something that can potentially turn her in the most lethal weapon, hence the name, she won't be the same Rose" Sydney said remorselessly.

"If I can come back from being strigoi, then We can get my Rosa back" I said, with hope in my voice.

They all looked at me with hope in their eyes as well, and I knew from this knowledge that we would get our Rose back, even it was going to be one of our hardest challenges yet.

 **Be prepared Rose's POV will be next...and it may not be nice.**


	9. 290 days ago

**Hey thanks for RR. The POV with Rose are going to short and not that explanatory things are changing for her and the Rose we know will be gone for a while. Please keep reading, this is where things go crazy x**

 **290 Days ago**

 _Rose POV  
_

I can't remember the last time I had seen light, everything was black, except for the dim light from above, the room was tiny, with a old mattress, and a toilet, which was filthy, the room smelt like moldy water. I wasn't sure how long I'd had been here, was it a week, months or years, I wasn't entirely sure.

No one told me anything, the only time I was in contact with anyone was when they dropped off food and water, which was twice a day and was the most revolting stuff you could think. I felt like a lab rat and it was horrible.

I was currently in the corner of the room curled up, I had never felt so weak in my life., then the door opened and bright white light entered, it blinded me.

Tasha Ozera was standing in the door way with two guardians I didnt recgonise.

"Grab her" she hissed. They basically had to drag me, I cant remember the last time I walked on my two legs, so my legs gave way.

They dragged me to this white lit room, with no windows a dental chair in the middle with heart monitors and this blue liquid in test tubes on the work station. I don't have time to react, they plonk me on the chair and instantly stick these monitors on my arms and forehead, then they inject me with the blue liquid and everything went black and hazy.

 **284 days ago**

Rose POV

I can feel pain all throughout my body, I feel like I'm on fire, the blue liquid fills up my lungs and I feel like I'm about to drown. I open my eyes and pounce out of the chair, I feel like a wild animal. No . I am a wild animal, I am instantly forced back into the seat and later hear someone yell, "Sedate her NOW!", and the next thing I know the world is going blurry, then my eyes close and I'm back into the darkness, still feeling the pain through my veins.

2 hours later

I wake up with a jolt, remembering the pain, and the way I acted from earlier before. this time I am in another room which now has a window but its dark outside, I try to get up but my hands and feet are shackled to the bed I am on, I try all my strength to get up but they're not budging they must have found the strongest metal they could.

"Enough" Says a voice from the corner of the room, I look over and its a lady dressed in a pant suit, with neat hair, clean makeup and a scar on her face, all I remember is her name starts with T.

She stands up and walks over to me, I can feel my eyes are wide, and I just want to pounce her.

"What's your name" she asks, I dont answer, I can't remember I think it started with R, then something hits me a memory _I'm training back at my old academy, with a tall man with a Russian accent "Come one Rose, you can hit harder than that_ I then remember my name. "Whats. Your. Name?. " she says again, with harshness in her voice.

"Rose" I glare, she looks unhappy about that," Hmm, maybe we need to inject her with more" she says, I first thought she was talking to herself, then that's when I see the tall moroi in a white lab coat, with a clipboard in their hand.

"Yes queen" Replied the moroi. The moroi leaves and moments later is back with the blue liquid, they whisper something in my ear, but I forget as soon s they say it.

"Yes you are Rose" Tasha says looking at me" But you are also my new project which I call Lethal" she says, with a twinge of evil in her eye. I glare again.

"You Will never take Rose away from me" And I spit at her, and the next thing I know the moroi is jabbing me with the blue liquid and things start to go hazy, this time the blue liquid will work. I can feel myself letting go, this new me taking over. This new me, wants to fight, but not like the old me. The new me wants to tear people in half and become the scariest thing on the planet, she wants to tear the limb off the strigoi intimidate the dhampir and be the god of the moroi.

And that's when I know Tasha will win. The blue liquid is taking over and I can feel the old me vanish like evaporating into thin air.

Tasha has got her new weapon.

Goodbye Rose, Hello Lethal.

 **Uh Oh. Know how I never mentioned who the moroi was? keep reading for more.**


	10. 260 days ago

**Hey story no longer on HIATUS. YAY. hope to finish it this year. Please enjoy.**

 **260 Days ago**

Adrian PoV

We had only just realised why Tasha had insight to our plans that night , I was getting angry at myself even though I was told countless of times that I wasn't at fault. I was shadowkissed to Jill and that is how she knew, Jill told us she was tortured for the answers which made my blood boiled. when I saved her Jill, I had shadowkissed her and she could see everything I was doing or going through. I was currently sat with the group, discussing motives and plans to get our Rose back, though Lissa was still mad at me for not telling them about saving Jill.

"Adrian I still dont understand why you couldn't tell us" She said for the second time this day.

"Because I didn't think I was going to get shadowkissed" I finally say.

"Right." Was all she could muster to say. The silence was awkard, until Sydney hurried into the room.

"I've got news she said" She looked cute when she was frazzled.

"What is it syd?" Lissa asked, she was exhausted, with Rose- with hiding from the court- and still being the last dragomir line. The princess did have a lot going on, I hoe Sydney had news that could ease the issues down/

"I've got goods news and bad news" she started, "the bad news is Rose is now lethal, she is under surveillance and she is proving to be very powerful" she paused, with slight smile making its way to her lips.

"The good news is, I have a way to get videos that Tasha deleted, videos never really gO away ,there are ways to get them back,though it will take me time , I'm not sure how long, but I know I can do this" she said determinfly, though I coiuld feel she was still missing some vital informtaion.

"Sydney, what else are you not telling us?" I asked questioninng her.

She looked me in the eyes "I know the moroi who injected Rose aswell, they are our alliance" she began.

"Alliance? you've got be kidding if they were our alliance they wouldn't do that" Dimitri breathed angrily, he started swearing Russian.

Sydney bit her lip, thinking of her next words carefully "Look everything will be explained in a few minutes" She replied, grabbing the end of her hair and twisting it, she did that when she was nervous.

"What do you mean?" Lissa asked, her eyes curiously gazing into Sydney's.

"Come out now" Sydney said to the door, as we held our breathes the door opened and now standing in front of the door was none other than the infamous Sonya Karp.

Things were about to get interesting.

 **A/N- Sonya Karp did not turn strigoi in this version, instead she went to a crazy house before telling Rose to runaway with princess in the first book. All shall be explained in the next chapter.**


End file.
